In another life in another time
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: the evil queen was to be executed by a horrible death but only one man can save her from the execution and from herself. First fic I've ever wrote so pleas read and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Emma had just made her way down the beanstalk to find Snow and Mulan fighting "what's going on" she interrupted

"Mulan was going to cut down the beanstalk" snow said with fury in her voice

Emma replied "only because I asked her to"

" no, no you do not get to make that decision we are a family and I will not loose you... not again"

"your right I was just so worried about Henry he's there all alone with Regina"

"no no he's not he has charming"

" your right" Emma said as she smiled at snow

"what about Regina" a man said with curiosity as he walked from out of the shadows. Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora swung there heads around when they saw a man. He was dressed in one of Regina's black knights uniforms and his face covered by a helmet. He wore a sword around his belt but not any sword it was a sword given to only the most loyal of Regina's knights. In the middle of the swords handle was a crown that had vines curling to the top of the handle that had Regina's signature honey crisp apple. The same design was was imprinted on the swords blade.

"that's some sword" Emma said she was curious about this man.

"Thank you... I hold it, close to my heart" he replied

"Emma step back that is one of Regina's most loyal guards" Snow said

" how do you know that"

" his sword" Snow replied

Snow raised a sword at the stranger only to lower it when he said " please Snow we both know you don't know how to use that weapon so please put it down, wouldn't want to embarrass you like I did your husband"

"Adolfo is that you" Snow said with excitement

" looks like you caught me out" he said as he removed his helmet which revealed his face. He had nice olive skin with short brown chocolate hair. His eyes were a light blue, he had light stubble around his jaw. He was obviously still in shape. He was just a Snow had remembered him.

" wait use to knew each other" Emma said

" yes Adolfo is a ware wolf like Red he was once considered an out cast until he and I met" Snow responded

" don't need to worry Emma but I am a noble wolf I bring no harm" he said

"your a wolf you are made for killing" aurora interrupted

" no I will only harm one if they attack me, I would never kill an unarmed person"

" that does sound very noble adol... Sorry wats your name again" Emma said

" it's Adolfo but you can call me Andy every one does easier I guess"

" but if you were so noble how did you end up working with the evil queen" Mulan said she was confused.

The words stung at his heart " evil is such a harsh word, her name is Regina and no I didn't work for her I I " " you loved her" snow interrupted

" yes" he replied as he lowered his head

" wow she really did mean a lot to you, what exactly did you talk to her about when you were down in her cell " Snow said

"I think you no who"

"Daniel" Snow said in a whisper andy just nodded at her before telling them the story of how him and snow knew each other. "well you see"

In the past fairy tale land

"Snow, Charming" Andy yelled out

" What wrong" they replied

" we've caught her... We've caught the evil queen" he responded

"are we going to lock her up" snow said her voice so innocent

" no we must do something else she must pay for her crimes" charming spat

" how do you plan on that"

" by a public execution by burning arrows... That will be shot at her while she's blind folded"

" but your majesty thats would not be right she has showed no sign of aggression prior to her arrest" Andy interrupted

" are you on her side" James spat

" no of course not I just don't think its right"

" do you no whats not right...all the suffering she has caused over the years to every one thats not right" James spat

" yes your right your majesty I'm sorry... I will take her down to the cell and give her last meal then prepare for tomorrow" Andy said as he grabbed Regina by the arm gently pushing her to the door way. She just rolled her eyes at him.

He placed her meal of bread and water into her cell. Regina was resting in the upright position on the floor with her body weight leaning against the wall. She didn't even move she just pushed her meal aside then rested her head against the jail cell bars. " you should eat" he said

" why I'm going to die any way"

Andy just looked at her, she wasn't her usual self and he wasn't sure why but he knew he was going to find out so he asked her "why"

"why what" she replied

" why do you hate snow"

" can't and evil queen just hate some one because they hate some one with no reason because that's what every one seems to believe "she said sarcastically.

" no"

" whys that"

" because in my years experience I've learnt there is always more then one side to a story, to many see the world in black and white without seeing the grey, so what's your side to the story"

" you want a story huh'

" yep"

" okay it's simple Snow was prettier than I so I wanted to kill her simple enough"

Andy just looked at her than laughed.

" what she replied you don't believe"

" I find it really hard to believe"

" and whys that"

" because you are very beautiful"

" am I now"

" yes you are so tell me the truth"

Regina looked at him then looked down at her hands"

" what do you have to loose" he said. Regina told him about her mother, snow and Daniel and how his heart was ripped out in front of her

" but she was only a young girl" he said

" I know I didn't hate her at first, i tried to get over it but my mother she was powerful she put thoughts in my head, she made me angry, You don't know what it's like to be forced into a loveless marriage I was just a babysitter to his daughter" her voice started to get angrier as she continued " I had to wake up next to a man who did not love me and I did not love him instead of the man I loved because she told that secret hate it grows on you" she said as she looked down at her hands. Andy moved his hand and placed it on top of hers she flinched and her posture stiffened but soon relaxed as he told her " I promise you I will not let you die" he said then smiled at her. She searched his face for some clues on trying to find out what his true intentions were but she found nothing he seemed genially honest.

The next day Snow, charming and the people of the kingdom gathered around the town square to watch the evil queens execution. She was tied against a pole. She could see the entire towns people but she could only focus on one man, Andy until she lost sight a she was blind folded with a piece of cloth. " on my count" James said " the men raised there arrows as they were set on fire "1,2,3" James yelled the men pulled back the string only for the string to break dropping the arrows to the ground setting the place on fire. Andy ran to Regina untying her setting her free " I told you I wouldn't let them kill you" he said before stealing a kiss, Regina just looked at him confused before he said "go get out of here"

"what about you"

"don't argue I can handle them so run" Regina nodded at him before making her escape. " you you did this " James yelled out

"yes"

" why"

" I told you it was wrong" Andy said in a strong compelling voice. Charming pulled his sword from his waist and started to charge at Andy just when James thought he had Andy pinned down he had underestimated Andy's sharp and fast reflexes. He managed to knock the sword out of James hand pinning him on the ground, his sword at his neck with James at his mercy. " are you going to kill me" James spat

" no I do not kill people who are unarmed instead I'm going to let you live for Snows sake" he said his voice deep with mixes emotions. He moved his sword away from James neck before stepping back. The prince stood up before ordering the guards to arrest him before saying " maybe you should of because you are under arrest for treason of letting a villainous criminal go, you are now considered a public enemy and because the people didn't get what they wanted they'll get second best by executing the person who let her go"

"no you can't do that he is our friend" Snow said

" he chose his side Snow what's done is done we can't change that"

" don't worry Snow I can except this punishment as long as you promise me that I will not be blind folded' because if I'm going to die I want to see the one the one person who's alway stuck up for me" Andy said before he was taken to his cell while they prepared to execute him.

The next day the yanked him against the same pole that Regina was tied to, tying him up in chains so he couldn't break free Snow and James stood beside the men that raised there arrows ready to release the string. " I can't watch" Snow said as she turned her head to face the other way. Andy could feel the chain being tightened around him holding him into place. A million thoughts running through his mind is charming really going to kill me? 3 the arrows fired at him he could feel the heat of the fire that burned on the arrows but suddenly when the arrows were just inches apart he could see world in a slow motion before the arrows just stopped moving then dropped to the ground. A purple puff of smoke appeared that showed Regina standing there laughing. " what are you laughing at" James yelled

I thought that I was meant to be the bad guy but in reality you are just as bad, sentencing an innocent man to death because he was standing up for what he believed, I think you have shown today who you truly are Charming and my dear Snow you didn't even try to save this man huh" she said her voice repeating in James ears "get her" he said his men charged at her with weapons in the hands only to be flung back when she waved her hand placing up a magical barrier from preventing them from passing " you really think you can get to me, I am the evil queen after all" she said then grabbed the hand of the man that saved her before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Present fairy tale land

" so that was the las time you saw any" Emma said

"yes" Snow replied

"yes maybe but it wasn't the last time I saw you Snow, after all I was at your wedding"

" you were" Snow replied

" yes I wouldn't of missed it for the world" he said before smiling

" so what do you want" Emma said

" I want to go back to your world I can help you, I... I need to see Regina again"

" that's all you want" Emma said as she raised an eyebrow

" I want what best for Regina and that's me she changed while I was around"

" is that so"

" yes she hopped out of her old ways her people weren't afraid to ask her for stuff"

" how did you change her"

" that's a good question but we need to get out of here I tell you story another time so can I come with you"

" yes the extra help will be good" Emma said.


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke

Regina woke up with sweat running down her face, she gasp for air as she could barely breathe but she managed to calm herself down she hadn't had nightmares like this for a long time not of Andy anyway. She looked down at her bed side table clock where she could see that it was 2:00am "I need to get some sleep" she whispered to herself as she hadn't been getting much of it lately. She laid back down but she couldn't fall back to sleep so she just stared at the ceiling hoping that soon she would just drift off to sleep.

Present fairy tale land

" so let me get this straight you and Regina share a kid, I didn't no she was into females" Andy said

"no, no nothing like that" Emma replied

" than how do you share a child?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"well you see she adopted Henry when he was a baby"

" oh I see, so no relationship"

"no"

" that's good I wouldn't want any competition"

Emma just looked at him and smiled before asking " I don't get it"

"Get what" he replied

" you and Regina you are both total opposites, she's dark and evil but your not"

" she wasn't always but you no the saying opposites attract right"

" I guess your right but we better move out and find this portal"

Storybrooke

Regina hopped out of her bed and walked down the stairs as gracefully as she could. The lack of sleep had been eating away at her. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a coffee a very strong coffee after the recent advents she just wished she could be dead and be reunited with Daniel but the last words from Daniel ran in her head "love again" who could possibly love me she thought to herself my own son doesn't even love me, who am I kidding Emma is his mother not me I was just another babysitter just like I was to Snow. She was brought back to reality when she could hear the door bell ring "it's opened she yelled" to tired to walk to the door. She turned around when she herd the voice of henry "mum" he called where are you"

"in the kitchen Henry". Henry ran to regina he practically bouncing before he quickly hugged her but then pulled away just as fast. He grabbed her hands and said " we found a way"

"to what" she replied with confusion written all over her face.

" to get Emma and Mary Margret back"

" and how would I do that"

" by placing me under a sleeping curse" David interrupted

" why me, why not go to Mr Gold I am sure he can help you, because I don't no if you remember but I made a promise to Henry that I wouldn't use magic"

" because your the the only one I can trust"

" aren't you worried I might poison you" she said in a sharp tone"

"no"

"why is that"

" Henry" he simply said

She looked back down to see Henry's face "please mum" he pleaded " okay" she said

Present fairy tale land

Snow made herself comfortable as Mulan threw the powder over Snow. Snow woke up in a panic Emma tried to calm her down but Andy realized that the compass was gone and so was Mulan. They managed to track her using Andy's tracking talents as a wolf. Snow fired a warning shot with the arrow. Then pinned her to the ground grabbing the compass.

In storybrooke

After Mr Gold convinced Regina that it will be Cora who will come out of the portal they headed out to find a way to stop anyone coming through by stealing all of diamonds from the mind. Regina didn't feel good about this idea but she knew how powerful Cora is and she couldn't risk her getting to Henry after all what did she have to loose it's not like he will ever love me she thought to herself her priority was to keep Henry safe and if Mrs Swan was here she would most likely agree.

...

"No one will be able to get past this not even your mother" Mr Gold said dark magic was whirling around in the well the sky above them starting to get dark. Regina took a step forward and and looked into the well "no, no one could survive this not even Cora" she took a step back when she could hear a voice in the distance " no you can't do this your gonna kill them" Henry yelled as he ran to the well only to be pulled back by Regina " what do you think your doing" she said to Henry " it is going to be Emma and Mary Margret"

"no it's not its Cora"

"listen to your mother Henry it's going to be Cora" Mr gold yelled

"You can't do this" Henry pleaded

" what I know is that my mother destroys anything and every think I love, and that means you and I will not let that happen".

" you want me to have faith in you than have faith in me".

A tear ran down the side of Regina's face as she looked at Henry than at the well. She walked up to it before placing her hands above it "REGINA" Mr gold yelled out.

Regina could feel her body shaking fiercely like her body was ready to explode she could feel the magic running through her body it was a sharp sting that would usually cripple a person. She could feel the magic trying to take over but she knew she had to hold on a little bit longer for Henry but when she couldn't hold on any longer she felt herself been flung back where the back of her body hit the nearby tree she was weak and couldn't get herself up " I'm sorry" she whispered but Henry just stood there staring at the well. Until he saw a hand reaching over Regina could just see but she was hoping Henry was right she knew she would be to weak to fight her mother. Henry ran into Emma arms where he was greeted by her and Mary Margret but then there was another person who ran to Regina helping her up. He stood there holding her hands and looking into her dark eyes " Regina" he said " Andy is that you" no more words were needed to be said he took her into his arms and held her tightly he was not loosing her this time. She could feel herself melting into his embrace his grip around her tightening as she tightened hers around him. She thought to herself this must be a dream.

They slightly pulled away from each other when Emma interrupted them by saying " your mother is a piece of work did you know that"

" indeed I do" she replied

" I need to see my husband" snow yelled

" he's at golds shop" Regina said

snow and Ruby's ran off to Ruby's car.

"Are you coming" Regina yelled out to Emma and Henry. They hopped in Regina' car as it had more room than Ruby's. " this is a strange carriage and where are the horses" Andy said with a hint of confusion in his voice Henry couldn't help but laugh

" what's so funny" he said

" we don't need horses in this realm we have automobiles" Regina said

" this is strange magic"

" no not magic it's something called technology" she said

He was still confused.

...

They made there way to Mr Golds shop they all walked in except for Andy he just stayed in the front of the shop he thought it would be for the best considering his and the prince's past. They all felt a gush of wind when Snow broke the sleeping curse with true loves kiss. Henry walked up to Regina and looked at her "I was right you really have changed" Regina felt herself taking a step back to stop her from falling as Henry wrapped his hands around her waist she returned the hug shocked but glad. She tightened her grip around him not wanting to let go wanting to savor this moment forever. Henry slightly pulled away without letting go he looked up at her and said "thank you" before burrowing his head into her. She placed her head on top of his closing her eyes never wanting to let go. " hey kid you hungry" Emma yelled

"yeah" he replied

"we are going to granny's you coming"

" yeh just a second"

" ok I'll meet you outside" Emma replied

Henry tighten his grip around Regina before letting go "I'll see you around" he said as he walked away his hands not leaving his mothers until he got to far away. Regina took a step forward wanting to ask if could join but she didn't she just stood there feeling Broken and tired. " congratulations you just reunited mother and son maybe one day they will invite you to dinner" Mr Gold gloated to make her feel worse she could feel her heart drop but then she felt the warmth of another body as arms wrapped around her waist she stiffened for a second but than relaxed " shouldn't you show me around" Andy said as he rested his head on her shoulder "yeh I guess I should" she replied he unwrapped his arms around from her than grabbed her hand and walked out of the shop. " did you do something different with your hair it's much shorter than I'm use to and where are your crazy outfits"

Regina couldn't help but laugh " you don't like" she teased

"oh I love" he replied

" talking about outfits I think we should get you some new clothes even though I love how tight those pants are they just show off your sexy ass" she said playfully.

...

Regina opened the door to her mansion Andy was taken to surprise " it's a bit smaller than a castle" he said Regina just smiled than showed him upstairs "no servants" he said "no" she replied "here maybe you should have a bath"

" but than we would have to collect wood to heat up the bath and that could take hours" Regina just looked at him than shook her head before turning on the tap.

"amazing hot running water I think I like this land" he said

"while your having a bath I think i'll go and prepare dinner"

"you cook now the evil queen cooking I thought I'd never see the day" he said playfully

" if you must know I'm an excellent cook"

" until we are all end up on the floor dead"

Regina just looked at him and gave him the evil glare before walking off down stairs.

Andy hopped out of the bath and got dressed into a pair of grey track suit pants he couldn't be bothered to put a shirt on not like he needed one he had perfectly shaped abs that would make any girl go crazy. He crept down the stairs not wanting Regina to no he was there he hid behind the wall where he could see her stirring something in a pot. He crept up behind her before surprising her hugging her from behind she tilted her head up where she got lost staring into his eyes before she was swung around facing him one arm around her waist and on hand on her her cheek. He looked in to her eyes before confessing "I never stopped loving you, know" she was lost for words as he leaned in further before pressing his lips against hers tenderly kissing her before slipping his tongue past hers. She could feel the fire inside her she couldn't help but take over. The kiss got deeper and harder until they had to gasp for air but they quickly recovered and continued. He lifted her up onto the bench top before unzipping the back of her dress. Regina swung her arm back trying to find the switch to turn off the the oven. When she found it he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her up stairs to the bedroom.


	3. A light to a very dark tunnel

**Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy and please review**

The next morning Andy woke up with Regina in his arms he couldn't help but to look at her sleeping so peacefully. He quickly but carefully slid out from his position not wanting to wake her. He walked down stairs into the kitchen where he could see the mess they had made last night he was a bit of neat freak for a wolf so he couldn't help but clean up. "what are You doing" a voice said from a distance Andy turned around to see Regina leaning on the door frame wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "just cleaning up" he responded. Regina turned around when she could hear someone running upstairs. When she walked to the stairs she could see Henry "Henry" she said

"mum" he yelled with excitement before running to her nearly knocking her off her feet. He wrapped his arms around her before looking up at her and saying with a smile on his face " we are having dinner over at granny's and I want to now if you will come" Regina was lost for words. Andy walked out of the kitchen to see what was happening when he saw Henry pleading his mother for something " what's going on" he said " i want mum to go to dinner with us a granny's"

"of corse she'll be there don't you worry, Henry I will personally make sure she'll be there" he reassured Henry

" good Henry replied " I'll see you there before running out the door to Emma.

Regina just looked at him not knowing what to say " its going to be fun" he said to try and reassure her.

...

Later that night they got ready to go to granny's he was wearing jeans and a white buttoned up shirt with a black coat to go over it. He helped Regina into her stunning black coat that fit to her body perfectly. He lightly kissed her the lips before saying "its going to be fun" before they headed off to granny's.

...

They made there way into granny's where they were greeted by Henry and Emma. David caught sight of Andy " what do you think you're doing here" he said

" I invited him along with mum" Henry replied

" don't worry Henry I guess he still hasn't got over me kicking his butt in a sword fight" Andy said as smiled at Henry

" you beat prince charming in a sword fight" Henry was excited he thought no one could beat him

"that I did" he responded before they all sat down and started to eat. Regina really didn't feel like eating being around all these people made her uncomfortable they were only civil because of Henry and Emma. "here have some cake" Emma said

" I don't want any cake" she replied

"just eat it Regina" Emma said

" don't worry love I will still love you no matter how big you get" Andy said playfully

" fine I'll eat the cake if that will keep you off my back"

Henry was curious about this man he wanted to get to know him but he also wanted to spend time with his mother because he did miss her especially her cooking because Emma was a bad cook. So he came up with an idea " hey mum" he said to Emma

" yes kid"

" can I stay with mum tonight I really miss her and her cooking because let's face it your a terrible cook" Emma just smiled at him before saying" sure if that's what you want but you might want to ask her first and by the way I'm an excellent cook"

Henry started tap on Regina's shoulder to get her attention she looked down at him and said " yes Henry"

" uh mum I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight" with in a heart Regina said " yes of course you can" Regina was so happy that her son wanted to stay with her. she remembered that she had forgot to see Archie for her session so she excused herself before asking Andy if he could take Henry home because she had somewhere she needed to be, he just nodded. Ruby was curious so she followed Regina outside making sure Regina couldn't see her. Regina walked down the streets where she met Archie " I was just about to see you" she said

"good I thought you forgot if you want we can pick up from where we left"

" yes that would be a good idea" she responded

They where interrupted by Ruby when she said " what's going on"

" none of your business dear just a little bit of business"

" nothing to concern yourself with"he said kindly " I just need to speak with Regina"

" I don't like this" ruby said to herself as she watched them walk away.

...

Henry and andy made there way to Regina's place " would you like something to drink" Andy said not sure of what to say

" yes please and can you tell me how you had beaten prince charming in a sword fight"

"of course" he responded

Regina walked into the house where she could see Henry and Andy laughing and giggling at the dinning room table. " did I miss something" she said

" Andy was just telling me how he had beaten david in a sword fight and how you saved Andy from burning arrows how you made the world go into slow motion with your magic and how you always wore crazy outfits" Regina lightly laughed "that was a long time ago"

" it's still cool" he responded

" I thought you didn't like me using magic"

" I don't but you where helping someone"

" okay then but you should go up stairs and get ready for bed"

Henry lowered his head before saying in a low voice " okay"

Once Henry ran up the stairs she looked at Andy and said " how much of that story did you tell him" the exciting parts like me kicking prince charming's butt and you saving me from burning arrows"

"use to seem to get on really well"

"I guess we do" they both walked upstairs where they saw Henry laying in bed ready to go to sleep. Regina walked in and tucked Henry to sleep "good night Henry"

"night mum I do love you"

Regina could feel tears forming but she managed to keep them back " I love you to" she said Andy couldn't help but smile.

It was the middle of the night and Andy woke up hungry so he made his way down stairs and made his way to the fridge where he got something to eat. He thought to himself this magic they call technology is amazing. He made his way upstairs where he walked past Henry's room but he could see Henry sitting up eyes wide open and breathing heavily. " what's wrong" he said

" I I can't go back to sleep every time I do I find my self in that place" Henry said his voice all broken

" what place"

" the burning room" Henry replied. At that moment he realized that Henry had been under a sleeping curse. You poor boy he thought to himself. He grabbed the chair from the desk in Henry's room and pulled it up beside his bed then sat down on it before saying " do you know what helped your mother when she could not sleep"

" no what" he replied

" I would hold her hand and not leave her side so when she woke up someone would be there for her"

" she use to do that with me when I was younger" Henry said

" if you want I can stay here with you so you'll have someone here when you wake up"

" yes please stay can you tell me your story"

" okay once upon a time there was a handsome man..." he started to trail off Henry adventually fell asleep but he did not leave his side.

Past fairy tale land

Regina and Andy appeared in Regina's castle in a puff of smoke "you are free to go" Regina said

" no why did you save me, you could of..." he was cut off by Regina " of just left you there to die, huh I bet thats what Snow and charming thought so judgmental don't you think"

" I don't no what to say"

" nothing you are free to go"

" what happens if I don't want to go"

" huh why would you stay I'm the evil queen after all"

" evil is just a label its not who you are not really"

" is that so, you ain't going to try and change me"

" isn't that what you would like I can help you escape this place I know you hate what you have become I can see it"

Regina pushed her hand against his chest she was angry but he did not flinch " I know who and what I am I don't need no one telling me other wise, so leave"

" no"

"excuse me"

"no l'm not leaving lock me up in a dungeon if you have to, everyone else might of given up on you but I won't that's something I promise you"

Regina was taken back by his words

" fine if that's what you wish, you risked your life to save me so I will have room set up for you" she said as she turned around.

Later that night Andy found himself unable to sleep so he decided he would go for a walk around the castle. Some how he made his way up to the top of the castle, to Regina's room but just as he was about to turn around he could hear sobs coming from there so he decided, what the hell and opened the door. Regina was sitting up in bed with her head in her pillow muffling the sound of her crying. " are you alright your majesty"

"what are are you doing"

" I could hear you crying"

" I I was not crying" she straightened her head.

" your tears beg to differ"

"why"

" why what"

" why do you care about me after everything I've done"

" you remind me of someone who is in a dark tunnel and all they need to do is find a light to find a way out"

"oh really"

"yes"

She felt stupid for letting anyone see her like this if it was any one else she would have got rid of them but this man, this man is different.

He walked up beside her bed than placed his arm on her shoulder " so are you going to tell me why your crying"

" you really want to know"

" if didn't I would t be here would I"

" fine do you know how I told about Daniel and how he was , k killed in front of me"

" yeh I remember"

" I every time I close my eyes I have to relive the memory of my mother ripping out his heart, she cast a spell on me as payback. This spell makes me see things my worst nightmares, make me relive old memories she controls it and I can't stop it"

" Regina "

" don't give me self pity"

He sat down beside her she leaned her body weight against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there in complete silence until she drifted off to sleep. He gently picked her up and put her under the covers without waking her. But he did not leave her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Storybrooke

Regina woke up with nobody at her side she was curious as to where Andy had gone so she went to look for him when she saw him sitting beside Henry " so that's where where you got to"

" w what, Henry he had a nightmare a pretty bad one, has he been under a sleeping curse?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"yes" she replied she could feel the guilt running through her. Henry soon woke up where he saw Andy beside his side " you didn't leave me" he said

" I told you I wouldn't and a wolf always keeps there promises"

" your a wolf just like Ruby"

" that I am were you not listening to the story I told you"

" I'm sorry I was tired"

" maybe another time" he said as he smiled at Henry

" don't mean to interrupt but does anyone want breakfast" Regina said

" oh yes please pancakes please"

" pancakes" Andy said as he raised an eyebrow

" don't worry mum makes the best pancakes"

" I'm still trying to wrap my head around Regina being able to cook"

" hahaha very funny" Regina said with her usual sarcastic tone

Regina started to prepare breakfast in the kitchen while Henry and Andy went out into the lounge room. " so your a wolf" Henry said

"that I am"

" so do you know Ruby "

" I, I know of her we ran in the same pack for a while before a tragic accident happened" he remembered back to the day where his fellow brother was killed then the leader wanted revenge for his death that was not snows fault he remembered seeing the blade stabbed through her heart. What have you done" he remembered yelling to red " I I'm sorry "she stuttered. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Henry asked if he was okay. " yes I'm sorry i guess I go caught up in my thoughts "

" pancakes are ready" Regina yelled out. Henry ran to the table as Andy followed behind Him " yum pancakes"

" just the way you like them Henry with ice cream and syrup"

" wow I'm shocked these things called pancakes are great, best of all I'm not dead" Andy said. Henry grabbed his hand before leading him back into the lounge room.

" Henry Henry slow down" he said

" there something I want to show you" Henry took him to the tv and turned it on.

" wow I've seen one of these it's a magic mirror"

" no it's called tv" Henry turned on his Nintendo 64 and placed in a Mario cart cartridge into it and past him a controller. " what does this thing do"

" it allows you to play games, here press this button to go and this one to steer"

Regina walked out in to the lounge room to see Henry and Andy enjoying themselves laughing and giggling playing the game. Henry was cheating he had his arms and controller over Andy trying to block his view. " Henry don't cheat" Regina said

" I'm not cheating I'm being creative" Andy decided he would do the same thing to Henry. " hey unfair" Henry protested

" I'm not cheating I'm just being creative" Andy protested back with a smirk on his face.

Regina stood behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck Andy couldn't help but look up at her, he found himself distracted from the game when she kissed him on the lips where he dropped the controller. His car went crashing into the side. "haha I win" Henry yelled out

" that's no fair your mother distracted me"

" well you shouldn't of kissed her then.

" rematch"

" yeh"

Regina looked down at Henry and Andy and thought to herself maybe this was her happy ending even if Henry's not around all the time she still had Andy. How could he still love her she couldn't figure that out what does he see in me. She could hear knocking on the door she knew it was Mrs Swan because if it was anyone else they would use the door bell. She opened the door and Emma walked in she could see and hear Andy and Henry enjoying themselves. " good to see Henry and Andy getting along" Emma said

" yes, yes it is is there something I can help you with"

" yes can I talk to you in private" Regina nodded at her and they both walked into the kitchen.

" so what is it you want to talk about"

" Archie's dead "

" what" Regina said shock written all over her face

" we found him dead in his office"

" how did he die"

" he was stabbed by something "

" and the town assumes it was me"

" yes and there's an angry mob on there way"

" Emma you must believe me I did not kill Archie"

" I know"

" you do?"

"if yo did kill him you wouldn't of been shocked at the news"

"what are we going to do"

They could hear a loud bang on the door

"Open up before I knock this door down" a voice yelled out. They went and opened the door when Regina was grabbed by the arm and pushed against the entry way of her door. A gasp of air escaped her lungs As she found it hard to breathe. She looked up where she could see David, he had her pinned down but soon had a sword at his throat " you shall release her before I slice your throat" Andy said never been as serious as was now in his life. David let go of Regina as Andy lowered his sword.

" stay away from my mother" Henry yelled as he just witnessed what David had did to her"

" henry get away from her she killed Archie " a voice yelled out

" mum" he said

Regina lowered herself to his hight before saying " Henry I promise you I did not kill Archie you must believe me" she pleaded

" I, I do believe you"

" that's not true" grumpy yelled out " there is a witness who saw you with Archie last night meaning you were the last person seen with him"

" if you must know I've been having counciling sessions with Archie"

"lock her up" some one yelled in the distance

" I'm sorry Regina but you were the last one seen with Archie making you the prime suspect, you are under arrest for the murder of dr hopper what ever you say or do will be held against you in the justice of court" Emma said as she hand cuffed her behind her back knowing she could easily escape if she wanted to but she was surprise that Regina let her cuff her

" you've always wanted to say that haven't you Mrs Swan"

" yep" she said as she walked her off to the car.

" you said wrong"Regina said

" who cares it sounded cool" Emma replied

" come on Henry" Snow said

" no I'm not going with use I thought use were supposed to be the good guys"

" we are"

" no your not you only pretend to be good"

" then where are you going to stay "

" here with Andy "

"you don't want to burden him"

" no it's fine, Henry stays with me" he interrupted as he pointed the mob off the property. Once he and Henry were inside Henry asked him " do you believe that she didn't kill Archie"

" i know she didn't kill Archie you should know to"

" I, I don't think she killed him"

" good and don't you worry Emma and I will find the evidence we need"

"you really do love my mum"

"With all my heart but don't you have what do you call it school"

" oh shh" Henry said as he quickly jolted up stairs to quickly get ready for school. Andy walked Henry to school before walking to granny's he had a few questions for red. He made his way inside before calling her name. She came out from behind the counter before saying " if this is about Regina" she was cut off when he said " no it's not I need to know, is wolf time the same here"

" yes yes it is, but you know how to control yourself"

" of course I do we were in the same pack once until you killed our leader your mother" he said coldly before Walking out of the door red just stood there the memory still fresh in her mind.

...

Andy walked into the police station where he saw Regina sitting in a cell, it reminded him of when they first met. He walked up to her cell and kissed her through the bars

" get a room" Emma said

" technically Mrs Swan we are in a room" Regina replied

"uh huh"

" have we got anything to prove her innocence" he said

" no not yet" Emma replied

" what about the body can I see it"

" it's over at the morgue"

" well lets go"

" I will just call ahead" once Emma made the call they headed off

" I will see you later my love with the key to your cell" Andy yelled as they left Regina just rolled her eyes.

...,...

They were shown Archie's body at the morgue he had lacerations to his throat which wasn't done with any normal weapon. He trailed his fingers over the marks he had and idea as to what did this as he has seen it done before but he wasn't quite sure. " you and Regina are quite the happy couple so what happened between you two"

" it's a long story"

" I've got all day"

Past fairy tale land

" so you majesty whats on your agenda today"

" because of you I have to listen to the towns people you've made me go soft"

" have I now" he said as he put on his pants " don't worry my queen I'll will be by your side"

" yes if I suffer you suffer"

" such a hard job" he said as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and and kissed her tenderly a way she hadn't been Kissed since Daniel. She walked down the hall not believing what she was doing he had only been here for a couple of weeks and he was already making her go soft maybe he was her saving grace.

Later that night she woke up nearly screaming he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers " it's alright" he whispered " it's only dream it can't hurt you" this time she decided not to tell him what she saw because this time she saw him getting his heart wripped out by her mother at that moment she knew she had fallen in love with this man.

The next day he saw Regina pacing up and down the main hall of her castle " what's wrong your majesty I came as quickly as I could"

" I, I need you to leave this castle and never come back" her voice was all broken And she was on the verge of tears. "why I do not understand" he said

" I, I think I've fallen in love with you"

" regina I fell in love with a long time ago"

" please just go"

" why why can't you let someone love you are you afraid that maybe someone can look past all,the bad and be blinded by all the good and you can't use being the evil queen as an excuse"

" I I can't be with you"

" why not"

Tears were now running down her face " because my mother kills every thing I love and I do not want to loose you, you are the only one who has cared for me"

" Regina it can be"

Regina fell into arms a tear ran down his face as she whispered into his ear " in another live in another time" as they pulled away from each other. He walked out but then turned around " I will one day find a way for us to be together" before the doors shut behind him.

Storybrooke

"so what happend to you after you left" Emma asked

" believe it or not but I got married"

" married?"

" yes it didn't last long it wouldn't of been unfair to the lady I was married to"

" because you didn't love her"

" no I thought I could get over Regina but I was wrong deep down I stilled loved her"

" so that was the last time you saw her"

"no the last time I saw her was before the curse"

Past fairy tale land

Andy stormed into the castle " what are you doing Regina"

" going to a place where only I can be happy"

" by being on your own"

" no we can finally be together don't you see"

" no we can't if you enact this curse you will have a void inside you that will never be filled and I can not be a part of that"

Regina lost control of herself, she put her hand through his chest and gripped at his heart " then I'll make you" she said

She could see the pain he was in.

" g go go ah ahead you you stole my my heart a lll long time a ago"

Regina let go of his heart. She couldn't believe what she was nearly about to do. " go get out of here, don't you have a wife you should be with"

" no no I don't I couldn't be with her because I still love you and nothing is ever going to change that"

Storybrooke

"So that was the last time you saw Regina"

"yep the last time"

" man life been hell for use two"

" you could say that any way we should get back to work can we go over to the crime scene"

"yeh" they covered up Archie's body before Andy said a old wolfs prayer.

Over at the crime scene Andy sensors was going mad as he could smell all different things he started to sniff the place up where the scents of people got caught in his mind creating the reenacting the scene of what had happened that night. He saw a man dressed in black with a hook he saw the crime taking place. Once he was done with Archie he looked through the draws to find Henry's files. At that moment he realized Cora was here.

" Emma "

"what"

" Cora she's here and she has information on Henry"

" are you sure"

" yes it all adds up the lacerations on your friend Archie they were done with a hook and who better to find information on Regina's one true weakness then by stealing his records from his therapist"

" shit"

" you get henry I will get Regina"


	5. The queens is dead

Andy ran into station with keys in his hand quickly unlocking the door to Regina's cell

"did you find something"

" yeh yes"

" who killed Archie an where's Emma"

" Emma went to see Henry"

" why"

"hook he killed Archie and that means..."

" my mother is here"

Andy could see the fear in Regina's eyes " it gets worse she has files on Henry" he said

"Henry" she could barely believe what he was saying

" Emma has gone to round up the towns people and head them over to your house"

" NO, no you have to get Henry over the border so he will be safe, make sure Emma gets him over the border"

" I will tell her but I need to get you to safety"

" no I must go and face my mother"

" please don't"

" I have to" and at that moment she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke

Andy ran to school the school being a werewolf had its advantages. Where he saw Emma talking to snow " shouldn't you be with Regina " Emma said

" I wish but we need to get Henry over the border so Cora can't get to him"

" Regina's idea"

" yes she's gone to make a distraction why we get Henry to safety"

" she will get killed"

" Regina is stronger than you think, but the towns people won't listen to me but they will to you so I'll have to take Henry to the border" he didn't want to leave Regina but he did want to respect her wishes. He didn't know how to drive a car but he could run. Henry hopped on his back and held on for his life as Andy ran.

Regina arrived at the front of her house in the cloud of purple smoke where she saw her mother standing with Henry's book in her hand.

" its about time you showed Regina, I thought I taught you to never be late for tea"

" hello mother" Regina said

" but where is my grandson I must meet him"

" he couldn't make it"

" you haven't taught your boy well that's what happens when you don't have structure"

" why"

"why what dear"

" why do you constantly try and ruin my life"

" ruin dear I'm simply doing whats best for you"

" whats best for me, was killing daniel best for me if he didn't die I wouldn't of never of became the monster that am"

" yes, you would never of been queen and we would never of of moved up in the world"

"Don't you mean you would of never of moved up in the world"

" now now Regina don't speak like that"

" why did you come here"

" because I wanted to be with my daughter and my grandson"

" over my dead body" Regina shouted

" then so be it"

Andy and Henry made it to the border " Henry I need you to stay here"

" what about mum"

Andy squatted down to henry hight and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder

" Henry this is what she wanted she wanted you to be safe"

" I want to help her"

" henry by staying here you are helping"

" no I need to fix this it's all my fault she's in danger it will be my fault if she dies"

" Henry its not your fault"

" yes it is if I didn't get the curse broken her mother wouldn't be here" tears started to run down Henry's face

" Henry listen to me I'm going to help her, we are going to win, but I need you to stay here"

" how do you know that"

" because good guys always win"

" I I will stay"

" you promise "

" I promise" Henry said though his finger were crossed behind his back.

Andy could feel adrenalin running through his body as he shape shifted into a wolf. Henry waited until Andy was out of sight before he headed off into the forest. He knew of a short cut that would take him straight back to the back of his house.

Emma and the towns people made it the the former mayors house where house where they could see Regina and Cora battling with magic at the back of the house. Emma ran out the back where she could see Regina throw a spell but to only be deflect by Cora knocking Regina off her feet. Cora stepped over Regina just when she was about to finish her off a howl came from the distance she swung her head around where she could see a wolf running towards he jumped up into the air only for Cora to shove a magical dagger into his heart. He flipped over her head and landed with a thud on the ground as the blood ran out of his body he shifted back into his human form before whispering his final words " I love you Regina"

Tears ran down Regina's face " oh was that your lover boy my bad" Cora said " to bad he seemed like a nice guy, now where were we"

" NO" Regina shouted as she created a magical sphere in her hands and threw it toward her mother it ripped threw Cora leaving nothing but ash as it scattered to the ground. The spell Regina had cast had drowned everything including the life out of her she called feel herself slipping away as she dropped to the ground. "NO" a voice yelled out Emma could see Henry running to his mothers side. Henry grabbed Regina's hand before begging " please mum don't die I love you this all my fault I shouldn't of broke the curse"

" no" she said weakly " you have nothing to be sorry for I I lo love you" she said before she closed her eyes. Henry rested her head in his arms and started to cry his tears falling on her face on her lifeless body. The sky grew darker as it started to rain, there was nothing Emma could do Henry would not leave Regina's side every time someone would go near him he would shout at them. He was completely soaked and cold when he hovered his face over Regina's and kissed her on the forehead " I do love you" he said but then there was a sudden gush of wind and a change in the sky.

Henry put his head up when he felt a hand on his face he could see Regina with her eyes opened and breathing lightly " henry you did it" she was still weak. He looked down at his mother before squeezing her tightly he was not letting go he refused to loose her again. Regina was caught up in a vortex that spun her around but when she stopped spinning she hovered in the air her eyes closed and her arms out. she opened her eyes where light shined out through her body and over the land. A vortex started around Andy's lifeless body and three more vortexes formed but when they stopped there were four men there standing there all of them Henry recognized Andy , Graham, the mouse guy who liked ruby and Archie. All of them hovering just above the ground in some type of stasis field. When the light died down the four man dropped to their feet they were alive Graham felt his face to see if this was real Henry was shocked and couldn't believe what he was seeing. but Regina started to fall out of the sky but was caught by Andy he held her in his arms before putting her on her feet and hugged her.

Emma didn't no how but some how she was at Regina's place she didn't know how she got here but she was here she caught sight of graham not being able to believe her eyes but she yelled out his name "graham?"

" Emma" he replied as they found each other running into each others arms

"I thought you were dead"

Ruby also found herself there and reunited with the man or should she say mouse she thought dead. Archie looked down at his hands and feet not sure of what was happening. They all ran to Regina who was still hugging Andy and Henry

" what just happened" Emma said Regina pulled away when she saw all these people thought dead alive but then she remembered.

"Henry he did it"

" did what"

" broke the curse"

" I thought I broke the curse"

" so did I but it might not of been fully broken"

" ok but that that doesn't explain why these people who were thought dead are alive"

" it does you see they 'died' while under the curse the weren't really dead, the best way to explain it is like when a wraith consumes a soul it's not really gone its still there"

" that makes no sense Regina "

" who cares Emma we have each other now" graham said

" but if the curse is fully broken then why aren't we back in fairy tale land"

" because we are in this realm now in order to go back we would need a portal like the hat" Regina said

" why can't we use the well" Emma replied

" because we do not have enough magic in this land and all magic comes with a price it would be to dangerous, and might say that magic is unpredictable in this land"

" then we will find a way" Henry interrupted

Here is chapter five tell me what you think and sorry just couldn't keep Archie dead because he is to awesome


End file.
